guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tyria
The Map Image Interestingly, the script on the map is Phoenician (and definitely doesn't read like it's supposed to sound). Should this be mentioned in the article? -84.94.126.21 06:00, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :I don't see evidence that the runic alphabet used for that map is actually the Phoenician script. Many runic alphabets share general similarities, and the fact that you mentioned it definitely doesn't read like it's supposed to sound furthur supports that the two scripts just resemble each other at first glance, but are actually different writing systems. -SolaPan 08:56, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::Here's the partial runic character mapping to english http://img6.imageshack.us/my.php?image=orrianalphabet4xu.jpg -SolaPan 09:10, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :::The alphabet is Phoenician, without any doubt; denying this is like denying that the alphabet I'm using right now is the Latin alphabet. Saying it's "runic" is like saying the Latin alphabet is "runic", and it sounds especially absurd to me since I read Phoenician alphabet fluently. And trust me, this isn't "just a similarity". The language, of course, is a different question - for example, the Phoenician alphabet was used both for Aramaic and Hebrew, the Latin alphabet is used for both English and French. Nevertheless, the letters always sound the same, but the words on the map don't sound like "Tyria" or "Ascalon". In any case, after reading your link, it seems that ANet have simply wrote on the map in English, and replaced Latin letters with Phoenician letters, sometime disregarding what the actual Phoenician letters sound like - though they actually almost always remained with the original sound (compare the diagram in the article you linked with the diagram in the article I linked). I personally find it silly considering that the Phoenician alphabet is used for right-to-left scripts; but hey, art is art, and I thank you for the link. -84.94.124.245 02:27, 6 April 2006 (CDT) World AND Continent On 2006 Feb 9, I managed to find Gaile in LA and got my question through. :[http://img216.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gailetalkfeb0929qk.jpg Gaile Gray: Tyria is, confusingly I know, the name of the continent and the world.] That should settle the confusion once and for all. I thank the Chapter 2 interview that gave us a quotable precedent of a proper name in the game being overloaded to make the hypothesis plausible enough to pursue. -PanSola 20:04, 10 February 2006 (CST) ::Really: Tyria the continent is part of Tyria the world, whereas Cantha the nation is found on Cantha the continent - they try their best to make this confusing. --Xeeron 23:32, 10 February 2006 (CST) Can we please avoid using Tyria as the name of the world in this wiki, and use it exclusively as the name of the continent? For example, the article Elona currently starts with "Elona is a continent ... of Tyria ... with warmer climate than ... Tyria.". Anybody not familiar with the dual meaning of Tyria must be most confused by this. The dual meaning of Tyria is just a consequence of the fact that ANet designed the Prophecies campaign without a clear picture of future expansions in mind. Let's work around that. -- 04:12, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :You know, when aliens arrive on our own world they're probably going to be just as amused by the fact that our world's name is a synonym of "Dirt" -- Sunyavadin 06:14, August 5 2006 (BST) :I agree that we should minimize the usage of teh term "Tyria" in reference to the world. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:56, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Battle Isles a continent? Until someone produces a text related to ANet that states that they are a continent I do not think we should call them a continent. It's like saying America, Asia and Hawii are continents on earth. Battle Isles do not posses regions or locales or different races. ANet has even called them "Battle Isles" Instead of "Battlania" oe whatever. Indicating that they are just that, Islands. Counter proof? --Karlos 07:35, 12 February 2006 (CST) :Talk:Battle Isles#Continentality ::Never saw that discussion with all the server issues. Sorry about that. I still oppose lumping it with the other two because even if you define continent as "area with separate map" it is still VASTLY different from all other "continents." For that matter, do we even know that it's in Tyria? --Karlos 13:02, 12 February 2006 (CST) :::I'm pretty sure it's in Tyria, the world, but not in Tyria, the continent. While there are ships that travel on ice, I don't think there are any that runs through the Rift to other worlds. Or rather, whatever gives you cause to ponder the possibility that Battle Isles is NOT in the world of Tyria, can most likely be used to argue that Cantha might possibily NOT be in the world of Tyria as well. :::Anyways, I'm not really sure about this "vastly different from all others" issue. From what I've heard about Cantha, it's going to be quite different from Tyria, so what is going to be normal? Anyways, we should find some term that Tyria the continent, Cantha the continent, and the Battle Isles are all a member of. If it's not going to be "continent", then lets find the replacement. -PanSola 14:04, 12 February 2006 (CST) ::::Regions, multiple races, many cities and numerous outposts and misison locations. I am guessing (and I could be wrong, but do not see evidence to this), that every installment ANet EVER makes will have those same features. Battle Isles is a not even as big as the Ring of Fire. Not a continent in those terms. Again, America, Asia and Hawaii. --Karlos 18:39, 12 February 2006 (CST) :::::^Shrug^, I already conceded in the other discussion that in terms of real world definitions, Battle Isles wouldn't be a continent (I actually OPENED the discussion with that statement), but if you want to argue in game terms, I would go with what Anet calls it. BTW, I don't think having multiple races, or ANY races for that matter, should be related to trait of being a continent, real world or in-game. :::::Again, if you don't want to call it what Anet calls it, then lets find some label that can be used to describe Tyria, Cantha, and Battle Isles equally. "Landmass"? -PanSola 18:57, 12 February 2006 (CST) ::::::Actually the battle isles must be much larger than the part shown to us on the map: Remember that each guild has a guild hall there, but what you see is your guilds island, and maybe those of 10-20 other guilds. But since there are hundreds of guilds, the battle isles must consist of many many more islands. --Xeeron 20:24, 3 April 2006 (CDT) History Erm, I was thinking of adding a little History of Tyria to it (about the serpents, and the gods). Any animo for it? --Sidar 13:07, 7 May 2006 (CDT) : Like History of Tyria? or different? -PanSola 15:41, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::Well, more of a story instead of a dull timeline with notes.--Sidar 15:40, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :::I think you can add such content to individual articles about the Gods and the Forgotten etc. To create one article that encompass it all would be too much, and to break it down essentially turns them into individual articles, for which the Timeline serve as an outline of sorts. my 2 cents. -PanSola 17:55, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I'd be all for it. When I created the "History of Tyria" link it was supposed to be to an article like you are proposing. For now, how about you do it in History of Tyria/Draft and then if it looks good when can move it into the main article and move the timeline to a separate article. Thanks. --Karlos 01:13, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :::::: Will do, thanks. My apologies for my absence, I've been away for some time. Up and running now. Sidar 18:21, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Split tag FYI: I added the split tag based on initial discussions here: Talk:The World. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:24, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Um Is the note about Phoenicia really necessary? --Powersurge360 23:47, 12 April 2008 (UTC)